Return of Demon Angel: Izzy's Side
by WinryElric24
Summary: Izabelle Maria Armendiaz is the sister of Lilliana, who was sucked into the beyblade world. Now she must face problems when her bestfriend becomes Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor! What will happen to her world, and her relationship with Ryuga? Izzy's Side to MysteryGirl2.0's Return of Demon Angel. I got special permission from her. Considering she's my sister. READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY!


HELLO! WinryElric24 Here! As some of you may know, my sister, Mysterygirl2.0, has a new story out, Return of Demon Angel. Remember Izzy? Well, Mystery said I could write her side of the story, and so I shall! I sincerely hope you guys enjoy. TAHT MEANS YOU HAVE TO READ MYSTERY"S STORY TO GET WHERE RYUGA AND IZZY AE COMING FROM! GOT IT?

Thank-you people!

I, WE24, solemnly swear, that I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. Or Mystery's character-Izzy

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

*YAWN*

I stretched and looked at my calendar, June 1, first day of summer vacation.

"Izzy!"

"Coming Mom!"

Hi, my name is Izzy, of our world. My sister, is Lilliana, she's in the Beyblade world, and I am the only one who can seem to remember her, my replacement sister for the time being is Peggy. From the Beyblade world, she is apparently Storm Pegasus, as a human. Oh yeah, and Lilliana is saving the Beyblade World! Cool huh?

I enter the kitchen to be hugged by my mom.

"Happy Birthday Izzy!"

"Thanks Mom!"

You see, we have this Magical Door in our basement, and my sister Lilliana, left the light on for some reason one night. Then, the next day she was pulled through the door by all these bright lights. Yeah, that's my life. Anyways, from our world, she was thrown into Gingka's world-Beyblade. 2 Years after the Nemesis Crisis.

Yeah.

In which, is making Gingka sixteen. Kyoya is seventeen, and, my sister is seventeen too! The rest of the beyblade crew is about sixteen through nineteen. I just turned sixteen.

"What would you like for breakfast, Izzy?"

"Umm, how 'bout pancakes?"

"Ok, sounds good."

Since your readers of my side, I've decided to tell you about myself-a bit. My full name is Izabelle Maria Armendariz, yes I'm part Spanish, and Italian; father's side. Lilliana and I have different fathers, so that makes us half sisters. Well my best friends are Alyxandrea, Will, and Ryuga, who was an exchange student from Japan, he came in the eighth-grade, we are now in the tenth-grade. Its interesting though, because most readers would think that this is the RYUGA-the DRAGON EMPEROR of Beyblade. It's not him, that Ryuga has gold eyes, and white hair with a red streak. The one I know personally know has Blue eyes and red hair. This is not the same person, trust me. The Ryuga here won't hurt a fly. Quite in fact he's creeped out by them.

"Here you go hon."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome-you."

Alyxandrea is fifteen, and so is Will. Ryuga is sixteen, like me, and since this is the first day of summer, I get to go to the theater with Alyxandrea, Will and Ryuga. Afterwards-the pool!

"See ya mom, I' gonna go now."

"Okay hon, just be careful."

"Yeah, be careful." Peggy yelled from the other room.

"Don't worry, I will."

I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth and hair. I pulled on clean understuffs, jean shorts, a red cami, then my oversized Journey concert shirt, and tucked it in a bit. I pulled on white socks and my red converse, I also put on my black-leather fingerless gloves, and Alexandrite earrings. I then grabbed my motorcycle helmet I got for my fifteenth birthday from Ryuga. Ryuga got a motorcycle from his parents for his fifteenth birthday, I wanted to ride it, but my mother said I wasn't allowed to until I got a motorcycle helmet. So Ryuga got me one. I also got my man-wallet and Samsung Galaxy Note 4 and, ran outside. Ryuga was out there with his motorcycle, and Will had his, with Alyxandrea behind him. I run up and hop on the back seat and pull mine on.

"Let's go." Came his gruff voice, from the helmet, we pulled out into traffic, gliding past cars.

We drove side-by-side on the road, sure cars honked their horns at us, but hey, we were sixteen, what else are we supposed to do on the first day of summer? Soon we were in front of the theatre, in the same parking spot. I pulled my helmet off to reveal my curly-crimped brown hair, in it's perfect way, while, once again, Alyxandrea's was messed up.

"How do you do that?" She asked, giving my hair an envious look.

"It's curly-crimped."

"That isn't even a real hair style."

"It is now!"

"No it isn't."

"Don't defy the curly-crimp, it will come after you in your sleep."

"Fine, fine." She answered, walking into the theatre, with Will following behind.

"She defied the curly-crimp..." I whispered to myself as I started walking in,when someone grabbed my arm, I turned around to find Ryuga, holding a small velvet red box.

"Your birthday present." He handed it to me.

I opened it to find a necklace. The one I wanted. The pendant was a dragon in the shape of a dragon with an Alexandrite on it's head.

"Happy birthday Izzy!" Ryuga said, with his toothy grin.

"How did-"

"Remember the time in the eighth-grade, like right in the middle of it, we found this necklace, window shopping at the mall with your sister?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful."

"You said you wanted it for your sixteenth. So after we left, I went back the next day, and I made a negotiation with the guy, I kind of put it on a layaway, and saved up to buy it for you."

"Where did you get all the money for it?"

"Allowance-a lot of it too, and my part time job as a groomer at petsmart. I even got some left over, the man said I was a dedicated friend so he took a couple hundred off."

"That was so nice of him, and this, is amazing! Thank you so much!" I hugged him, and he hugged me back. after a coupe minutes we decided to go inside with Alyxandrea and Will, he helped me put the necklace on first.

"So what are we going to see?"

"Thor:The Dark World." He answered in his best Thor voice.

"Awesomeness."

After the movie we head to the pool. Since we're regular people at the pool, they let us have an employee locker, one for each of us. We get back outside to find few people there.

"Why are there so few people?" I ask walking over to the food stand, in which our friend Kyle was working at.

"The new amusement park on 42."

"Ah, that's right."

I buy myself a chocolate ice cream taco: It's like a taco, just made out of gram cracker, shape like a taco, and it had this other stuff on it: and turn around and see the pool. I experience a flashback of my sister throwing me into the pool as a small child.

"Izzy? Earth to Izzy, Earth to Herc. Come in Herc?" Ryuga says, waving his hand in front of my face, pulling me back into reality.

"What are you Phil?" I ask giving him a look.

"No I am the Lorax." He answers doing the Lorax stance.

"Well I'm sorry mustache, I did not bring any marshmallows."

"How dare you!" Ryuga exclaims in an imitation of his voice.

"Whatever!" I say, play fully pushing him into the pool with my free hand. He surfaces, and has the smile on his face, before I can run, he's grabbed me by the ankle, and pulled me in. My chocolate flies out of my hand, in the opposite direction of the pool. Before I hit the water I hear Alyxandria scream.

"Hey!"

We both surface, to find a mixture of chocolate and ice cream on Alyx's head. We look over to find Kyle and Will trying to gain their breath back from laughing.

"It's dragon boy's fault!" I say pointing to Ryuga, right after she turns her head, there's a mini-flash behind me. I look behind me to find his eyes gold, instead of blue.

"They're gold!"

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You're eyes!"

"When were they gold?"

"Right after I said something about a dragon!"

This time nothing happened. I pondered on what to say.

"L-Drago Destructor!" There was another flash, and this time the tips of his hair turned white.

"The tips, they're white!"

"They are?"

"Yes dummy! I'm not going to waist pictures on you!"

"Say something else!"

"About what?"

"That L-Drago thingy!"

"It's Beyblade!"

Another flash contorted and his hair was white, all he was missing was the red.

"Whoa! What happened?" Will asks, walking over, with Alyx following behind.

"Shut it!"

"Okay." I pondered on what to say next when it came to me.

"Ah-ha! Gingka Hagane!"

The red then appeared.

"Do you remember anything about beyblade?" I ask.

"No."

What was the trigger word, what could I say that made him remember.

_**"The Legendary Blader the Emperor Dragon of the Season Summer!"** _

Ryuga fell back into the pool, with a flash underwater. I instantly pulled him up out of the water. Ryuga sat up after a couple minutes, whispering the name;

"Kenta."

"Who?" Will asks, clearly confused.

"Kenta? Do you know where he is?" He asked again, his voice rising.

"He's in the other world, the Beyblade world, you're in our world, where there is no such thing as magic." I answer, letting my head droop a bit.

"Oh." Ryuga says, his voice one again becoming soft.

"Who's Kenta?" Alyx asks. I was getting angry. Every time they said that name I got even more angry. I didn't want anyone else leaving me. Yeah I know it's selfish, but I already lost my sister to that door. I didn't want to lose him too.

"He's.. a friend of Ryuga's... in the Beyblade world. One who he cares deeply for. He gave up his star fragment for Kenta... to help save their world."

"Woah, that's so cool!" Will exclaims.

"It's not cool! I died in the other world, and was brought over here!" Ryuga says, taking the words from my mouth. I look up at him, as he was staring at me. HIs eyes we're a bright gold, like the sun.

"Are you leaving?" I ask, the words slipping from my mouth.

"No, there's no way to get back, and even if there was, they all think I'm dead."

"Ok." My tears that were pushing there way to come, had subsided. I decided to keep the door in our basement a secret for now. If he were to find out right now, he'd leave me without looking back. Even after promising not to leave me.

"Although, if there is a time, if somehow they figure out that I'm alive, and If somehow I get in contact with them. I will have to leave this world..."

The tears started to push through again.

"But I won't leave without you."

"What?"

One of my salty tears pushing through my defenses. He lifted his hand up, and wiped it away.

"If I had to pick anyone out of this world to take with me, whether it be my dog or 'parents', or 'siblings,' I would take you with me."

I dropped my head, my bangs hiding my eyes. My shoulders started shaking, and the salty water came down my face.

"Don't cry..." Alyx said, rubbing my shoulder.

"Thank...you."

"What?" Came the gruff voiced I had grown attached to.

"Thank you... so much." I said lifting my head, the tears coming at full force.

Truly, the warden lost the fight, she let her salty prisoners escape. All because of a promise, she let them escape.

Ryuga pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back. "You're welcome." He whispered into my ear. Alyx and Will joined in on the hug. After a couple minutes, Will finally said.

"We're gonna have to explain this to your mom somehow..."

*Bap*

"OW! What the hell was that for?"

"You ruined the moment." Alyx said, smiling.

"Whatever."

END of Chapter 1

* * *

SO? How'd you like? PLEASE review! As a part of the Review Revolution, I promise to review every story I read, regardless, of age, or how bad it is. so PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


End file.
